Pr3dt0r 3o
by Bethica
Summary: Liz is back and this time she travels back in time to restore the city and she will have a normal life, but her normal life is interupted by something evil and they must stop the villian before he screws time itself.
1. Default Chapter

Pr3d@t0r 3.o  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Alexandros, and Jennifer.  
  
A/N: Even though I said in the last fanfic that my character Liz won't be in other fanfics, but I can't help myself, because I want Liz to make a comeback (I got the idea from GL2813 when we were chatting the other night, which inspired me. Thank you!). Two things, about this fic, it won't have a lot of characters and I won't make it a long chapter, like I did with the other one. Also in the chapter, when I said I didn't want to make a number third fanfic aka like a trilogy, I want it to make a trilogy, since I have plenty of ideas.  
  
A/N #2: In this fanfic there will be plenty of 'Birds' throughout this fanfic. :).  
  
*******  
  
Somewhere in a vast place, but it's not on any continent or country, the vast place is in the planet. It's the heavens of the planet as known as 'Return to the planet'. Inside of the heavens, there are many ancient buildings like you're in a mythological book. Many people wearing Greek outfits of white robes and the woman are wearing white material like shirt, that reveals their stomachs, they are wearing an either a long or semi short skirt. All the people are wearing valuable jewelry, its very pretty, shiny, and half of the jewels are rare on the planet, where the humans and Metahumans thrive on.  
  
On top of a hill, lies a colosseum, a white-ish castle that the Gods and Goddess live in. The castle is covered with columns all surrounding the castle. On the castle there is no dome covering it, it's opened to all Gods and Goddess. Inside of the castle, there are many Gods in the center room where all they hang out. On the left side of the building, a beautiful woman, wearing a red amulet around her neck, that has an engraved fire symbol burnt into it; she has a silver head band that goes across her forehead, making a V shape and the middle of the V shape, lies a red jewel glued into it. The rest of her outfit is a white belly shirt and white semi short skirt. She is sitting down on the throne drinking wine.  
  
A messenger goes in front of the fire element goddess and bows down to her feet, before he can speak. He looks up at her. "The city of New Gotham is totally destroyed. People are dying and its weakening the planet."  
  
"What do you suggest?" as she said kindly to him in the words of wisdom, as she places her goblet of wine down on the silver tray, where her servant stood beside her throne. The way she said it, she wasn't scared, but it shows how strong she is.  
  
"To go back in time, like everything that happened is cured, like all you have to do is rewind the tape."  
  
"Yes, but how? The only way I can be brought back on Earth is being summoned. The humans and the Metahumans doesn't have that kind of knowledge to bring back something magickal, it's beyond and out of their league."  
  
"There is a way. You have to be reincarnated, meaning you are in a new body. You have the memories of everyone back at the clock tower, you will know them, but they won't know you, and you must keep it that way...."  
  
"This is a good plan and good for the planet. No evil the ones I have fought in the past will ever appear, as well as Quion and things like that. It's a happy normal life back on New Gotham, like everything will be untouched like a painting." She looks down at the floor and then looks at him, "but why do I have to go back in time also?"  
  
"In order for this plan to work and it is the only way."  
  
"Question, what about Helios and Lena? Will this new process screw things up? Since they are the balancers of good and evil."  
  
"No, because, of us, we are the main support of the planet." He pauses and then replies. "But remember, that you can't tell the Birds who you are and Lifightre, close your eyes."  
  
***********  
  
She closes her eyes and opens it. She found herself in the time portal and her body is searching for the time period of 2003. In the time period portal, there are bubbles floating in the portal, which are people's memories. She can hear laughter, crying, and talking in those bubbles. So far she is passing many dates and up ahead she sees the time period she must enter. Quickly she reaches to the destination and then she enters the era of 2003.  
  
**********  
  
"Hello?" said a voice, which sounds like Barbara.  
  
[i] Huh? [/i]  
  
"Hello?" she said again out to her.  
  
The teenage Metahuman, in a new body and new look, opens her eyes, and sees Barbara beside her. [i] Barbara.... [/i]. Liz looks around the room and notices she is in a school hallway. ".........." She is surprised that the elders made her appeared in broad daylight, during school hours.  
  
"You okay? You had a quite of a fall."  
  
"Yeah," Liz gets off the floor and looks around, she is trying to avoid eye contact with Barbara, because she has to make sure that the 'Birds' doesn't know who she is. "I think ---"  
  
Barbara cuts her off, "I think you should get to class." As Barbara walks beside her down the hall to class.  
  
Liz walks down the hall and realizes that Barbara is walking. [i] I thought she was paralyzed? [/i]. She continues to think more. [i] Did a technically save her? [/i]. Too many questions filled inside of her head. [i] Can anything happened in the future, also prevent something catastrophic?[/i]  
  
Barbara stops walking and looks at the brown haired, blue eyed, teenage girl. "You okay? Is something bothering?"  
  
[i] No [/i] "No...." she continues to walk down the halls a little further.  
  
"Oh, I see." Barbara can sense something from her, "You're the new girl, Liz Barry, is that correct?" The teenager turns around and looks at her. "Follow me to the main office."  
  
[i] Okay. [/i] She walks down the hall to the main office with Barbara, while walking down the halls, the bell rings, and many students poured out of the classrooms, all over. [i] Great, a daily traffic jam...of students. [/i]  
  
The two were passing the students, which the pupils have no idea where they are going. They are all paying to attention to talk to their buddies. Soon, they come across the main office, students and teachers are walking in and out of it.  
  
"Here we are," said Barbara kindly, as they entered the office. Liz looks at the teachers' ands students moving around the office. "Be right back...." She walks away from the girl and goes over to the school's secretary, "Can I have Liz Barry's schedule?" The woman smiled at her and hands her the piece of paper. "Thank you." Barbara goes back where Liz was and she passes the schedule to her.  
  
[i] Thanks. [/i] She looks at the paper and notices she has Ms. Gordon for English class, right now. [i] This should be easy [/i]. She stops thinking to herself, as Dinah, the blonde haired teenager girl enters the office and sees Barbara with another student.  
  
"Barbara can I talk to you for a second?" she sees the student and smiles; she turns her back to her. "...Its Helena...."  
  
[i] Helena is the same ol' girl, that I always known. [/i] Liz smirks after she thought of the comment. "Hey, Ms. Gordon, I will see you in class." She walks out of the office. She didn't want to sick her nose into their crime fighting business, because she trying to have a normal life and she wants not to be a crime fighter, because the 'Birds' will notice something suspicious of her, because she fights like Huntress, but with more style and she has those feline ablities. The teenager walks down the halls and went up the stairs, as she got onto the second floor, she sees Helena pacing back and forth. [i] Yup, she is the same person ever, with a bad case of anger management issues. [/i]. She walks towards the classroom and Helena, the bad attitude crime fighter stands in front of the door way. "Excuse me..." she said kindly to her.  
  
Helena snaps out of staring in space and sees the girl, "Oh sorry." She moves away and watches at the teenager enter the classroom. [i] God where is Barbara.... [/i].  
  
Liz walks over to an empty desk and she sits down behind a popular girl named Jennifer. Jennifer turns around and sees the new girl; she made stare at her and laughs. [i] What is that girl's problem? [/i]  
  
Jennifer got up out of her seat and she goes over to someone else's chair, she crosses her arms, and looks down at the teenager girl. "Move it." The girl quickly moves out of her chair and goes into a seat, behind Jennifer, which she is between the new girl and Jennifer.  
  
**********  
  
Barbara walks over to Helena, "Now what?" she crosses her arms as she looks at her. "I don't have time for this, I have to teach my class and this can wait after school."  
  
Helena looks at Barbara, "Just please listen...."  
  
*********  
  
Liz can hear the two in the hallways, but they lowered their voice, because it has to do with crime fighting business. A part of Liz wants her to listen to their conversation. [i] Living in this world will be difficult. [/i] She sighs after she made that thought to herself and she began to listen to their conversation.  
  
********  
  
"Barbara something evil is going on. I was at the clock tower and there is no criminal activity in New Gotham, which never happens. Even you will know that something is wrong."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, but we need to check anywhere in the city for clues, because whatever it is, we need to be ready for it."  
  
Barbara nods her head, "Yeah, we will work on this after school. But I have a class to teach and don't forget to mention that my class has a field trip tomorrow." Helena nods her head.  
  
"Well, I should go back to work." Helena walks away from her and Barbara enters her classroom.  
  
**********  
  
"Students, please open your books to page 34 and continue with the reading and must finish the second chapter before the bell rings, because you won't have time to do it tomorrow because of the field trip." She looks at Liz, "Let me get you the book for you can do the assignment." She walks over to her desk and picks up the book and goes over to Liz's desk and places it down. "There you go."  
  
Liz opens the book and flips it to page 34. She begins to read it, the chapter is very interesting, not because she never went to school, she never read something like this before. She got so into the book, she is reading ahead of the kids in the classroom. As time flies by, the bell rings and she stops reading. She closes the book and notices the kids' places the book on Barbara's desk. She did the same thing as well, after she did that she viewed her schedule that she has no class after that, she can go home.  
  
[i] !!!!!!!!! [/i] Liz feels excited to go home. She exits the classroom and then exits the school. She can't wait to walk into the house and be greeted by her parents. When she gets there she is going to give them a hug. Even though to them, they have no clue why their daughter is hugging them. The teenager Metahuman walks down the street and heads to her house, cool thing that her parents don't live in that town, because she have a memory that her family moved to New Gotham. It's a cool memory for her, because she wasn't around her parents, because they weren't there, but finally it happens.  
  
*********  
  
Liz walks up to the front steps of the house and she has many butterflies flapping in her stomach, which is making her nervous, but she is excited at the same time. She takes a deep breath, as she places her hands on the doorknob. [i] Finally, I can do the famous saying. [/i]. She opens the door and said, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"  
  
Her mother walks out of the kitchen and sees Liz, "Liz, darling, how was school?" She notices her daughter is smiling and she races over to her mother and hugs her tightly. "Liz? What is this for?" Even though she is happy that her daughter is hugging her, to the mother's point of view, she felt that she feels loved.  
  
Liz lets go of her mother and sees her father, walking down the stairs. [i] Dad....[/i] She went over to him and hugs him. Tears streams down her eyes, while her parents has no clue what is going on. She gently releases him and looks at them. "Sorry about that." She wipes the tears of her face, "I'm one of those moments that I need you guys." Her parents smiled at her.  
  
"Honey, we love you no matter what," said her mother.  
  
"Thanks, well um, I'm going in my room and view stuff for school." Her parents nod their heads at her. [i] This is like the best present I ever received. [/i] She prances up the stairs and into her room. As she enters her room its pink! "Oooooooooo!" She enters her room and shuts the door. She lies down on her bed, she never felt so happy in her life. "This is the best present ever, happiness, family; it's like something I always wanted." She closes her eyes and then she falls asleep....  
  
***********  
  
A/N: I hope you guys will like it, because every chapter is going to be interesting and exciting. :) 


	2. The Field Trip

The Field Trip  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Alexandros, and Jennifer.  
  
A/N: The parentheses are thoughts, incase you are wondering. And these brackets are someone else's voices.  
  
********  
  
The next day, Liz, walks into the school, and notices the halls are jet packed with students, the usual. The teenage Metahuman goes down the halls to her locker. As she goes to her locker she has this gutsy that something was going to happen. [i] Liz, it's only your imagination. [/i]. She opens her locker and she begins to hear whispers. [i] ........?[/i]. She closes the locker and heads to her English class, because she has a field trip all day.  
  
As she got to her English class, she looks at the school clock and the minute hand is moving on three numbers but goes onto the first number two times then goes onto the other two numbers. Liz squints her eyes and notices the minute hand is going on....7734. If you put those numbers upside down and backwards it spells as [b] hell [/b]. "Huh?"  
  
Barbara walks into the classroom and startles Liz, "Oh sorry." She looks at her student and notices her staring at the clock. "I'm guessing you are excited for the field trip."  
  
Liz turns around, facing her, "Yeah..." She pauses and thinks to herself, [i] What is going on? Why now? [/i] She sighs after a few minutes and goes to her desk, waiting for the other students to come.  
  
*********  
  
The students poured out of the school bus and onto a woodsy area. Liz goes over to the nearest tree and she leans against it. Waiting for the teacher, Ms. Gordon to come out of the bus, so she can tells the class for further instructions. Finally she walks out of the bus and looks at the group of students.  
  
"Each of you will be grouped up with a group of three's or fours. Unfortunately, I will group you guys up. Liz, Dinah, and Jennifer will be paired up...." She goes on and on with the list.  
  
Jennifer looks at the two classmates, which to her point of view, they are losers to her. "You two stay out of my way, especially when I'm going to do a school report. Then moi will get the attention." She smirks at them and rolled their eyes after when she smirk at them.  
  
"Also, reminder, class, never split up, it's your responsibility to look out for each other." As she said something different for one last time, before they do some hiking up the slope, since it has to do with the book they are reading, maybe it gives them a clearer imagine where the story takes place.  
  
"Looks like we are going to baby-sit the teenage spoiled brat, drama queen," said Dinah, silently to Liz.  
  
"Yup, it appears to be so," she said quietly to her, so Jennifer won't here them, talking about her, behind her back.  
  
Jennifer turns at the two, "Are you coming or what? If I don't get my school report, I will scream and blame it at you."  
  
"This is going to be a long day," said Dinah muttering to her.  
  
The three students began to climb up the hill. Jennifer is carefully avoiding high rocks and tries to find any rocks that are low and easy to climb on. This girl, doesn't like any challenges, she likes things to be easy.  
  
While walking up the hill, the two Metahumans hears Jennifer talking to herself, moaning about why the hill is so high. They giggled silently and continue up behind her. Liz, the reincarnated teenager girl, is climbing up the hill, while climbing over rocks and tree branches she hears something echoing in her head. ([i]........?[/i]). Very quickly the echoes faded away as they are getting closer and closer to something.  
  
"This is going to be great!" said Jennifer, rising up to the flat land surface. "I found something. Rusty, but it will be interesting."  
  
"Yeah, like people will pay to read your story about an ex building, that doesn't pique their interests. They will skip you and find something else better like the New Gotham Herald," replied Liz.  
  
Dinah turns to Liz, "That's a good one." She turns her head back and notices Jennifer running to the building, "And so, the dumb blonde goes into the building anyways. There goes a bad rating to her paper." Dinah sighs and runs after her.  
  
Liz starts to walk towards the building, but stops suddenly.  
  
{[i] Stop....[/i]} said a voice in the trees.  
  
"Who is out there?" cried Liz, looking at the sky and the tall trees, but she doesn't see anyone around there.  
  
{[i] You're the chosen One. [/i]}  
  
"Do you have to do with something with the Elders?" When she says Elder's she refers the Ancients and the Gods, back at the Planet.  
  
{[i] No, time itself....[/i]}The voice fades away.  
  
([i]......?[/i]) Not getting what that voice meant by that. She looks at the trees and then back down at the building. "..........." She runs towards the building and stops immediately, like something is stopping her. "............."  
  
***********  
  
"God this is soooo cool!" As Jennifer takes out her camera out and start to take pictures. As she comes across a larger room she sees some kind of pod of some sort, sitting in the middle of the floor. "God, I can sell this on Ebay."  
  
Dinah goes over where Jennifer is at. "Whoa what the heck is that?" Jennifer doesn't pay attention, since Dinah is not popular and she is too busy with this pod like shape. Dinah stares at the object and began to hear screams. ([i] Huh? [/i]) She walks closer to the pod and she places her hands onto the metal layer of it and she has some kind of vision, unusual. She sees flames, death, and a gloomy city. Suddenly she flashes out of the vision as Jennifer tugged her away.  
  
"What are you think your doing!?" She rolls her eyes and continues to take pictures of it.  
  
"Sorry...." Dinah knew this object is evil. She hopes she had her cell phone with her or transceivers on her, because Barbara will like to know about this object, especially that she had a horrible vision from it. Weird enough she just touched the object and BAM she gets the vision. Since Jennifer isn't paying attention to the object, it begins to move, slowly. "Jennifer...we should, um leave?"  
  
"Why? So you can steal my story, I don't think so." She turns around and noticed its moving. "This is soooo perfect! My fans will love this!" She went over to open it. Dinah felt the ground shaking and she tries to use her telekinesis when the girl wasn't looking, so the hatchet doesn't open; but it fails. Jennifer opens the door and a bright white wind bursts open, blowing Dinah away except for Jennifer....in the light, a black figure stands in the pod....  
  
*********  
  
Liz felt the rumble and she notices some kind of object touching her wrist. She looks at her wrist and notices a black wristband with a silver device appearing on it, with colorful buttons on it.  
  
{[/i] You know what to do....[/i]}  
  
Weird enough, Liz knows exactly what to do. She raises her left arm and presses the button quickly. "DarkKnight...powerup!" She flips into the air as a black latex outfit appears on her clothing and then a silver amour covers her body, but not so much of it. Then as she lands onto the ground a black mask appears on her face and the part where they can see or whatever is all silvery, like a knight's armory mask.  
  
Liz looks at herself, with the new look. She looks at the building. "It's show time!" She leaps into the air and a dark horse with medieval stuff on it appears under her. The horse got onto its two back legs and prances in the air with its other two hooves. The dark animal then shot back onto the land, creating a semi shockwave, making the land rippling. She turns the horse in the certain direction and charges into the building, instead of kicking the wall or door down, she goes right through it.  
  
Coming closer to the larger room she sees the figure disappearing and then several disgusting species appearing. Jennifer in the back runs out of the building, looking very excited. DarkKnight jumps off the horse fades away. She spins kicks the strange goons in the gut and continues on fighting them.  
  
Dinah uses her teleknisis on the goons and they fell back. She charges at them and begins to punch and kick at them. She spirals kicks one in the face hard, watching the goon falling to the ground and then vaporizing. The Metahuman flinches as that happened. She never sees anything like that before.  
  
She turns her head and notices this mysterious fighter is finishing off the goons, the left over of this unknown person. Whatever who that was, is totally evil. As DarkKnight finishes the remaining goon. She looks at Dinah, about to say something, but is interrupted as the pod is going to explode...a bomb.  
  
"RUN!" In a deep voice.  
  
Dinah nods her head and runs out of the building as fast as she can. DarkKnight continues right after, when Dinah left. ([i] God, she won't make it in time....[/i]). She speeds up, grabbing the girl and she jumps off the cliff, while holding Dinah, tightly. The girl couldn't help it, but screamed as fire blows past them and bits of fire chunks shoots in all directions. Dinah notices the fireballs aren't burning up, but fading away.  
  
([i] .......?[/i])  
  
DarkKnight lands onto the ground with Dinah, "Go back to your class, don't worry, I got Liz and the girl safe. They are at the camp. Run along." Dinah nods her head and heads back to camp, before Barbara gets worried.  
  
When the teenager left, DarkKnight turns back to Liz and she collapses onto the ground. She looks around and she gets back up on feet. She flash-like speed runs back to the camp.  
  
Jennifer, Liz, and Dinah, are reunited and they go over to the school bus. The students and Barbara looks at them, like they took too long. "I'm glad. Three of you are back in one piece. But what was that big boom?"  
  
"......." said Jennifer.  
  
"Ms. Gordon, can we talk about this later?" said Dinah, eying her in the eyes, that has to do with their secret job that they do at night.  
  
Barbara nods her head, getting what she meant by that, "Okay, class, let's go on the bus and go back to school." The students' goes into the bus, then following it was Dinah, Liz, and Barbara. She stops and she sees Jennifer looking at the woods. "Jennifer? Earth to Jennifer?"  
  
"Oh sorry." Jennifer hurries onto the bus and she sat down at her same spot. She looks out the window and smiles about something. Probably it has to do at the old building and that mysterious figure. ([i] This is so exciting and its something New Gotham won't ever forget [/i]) Strange enough, she knew what is going to happen, like this 'figure' made her part of it.  
  
Liz looking at the different window, looks out and thinks. ([/i] Man, this is serious stuff, especially that I love my new look. Thanks Elders! [/i])  
  
[i] But it wasn't a gift from the elders...[/i]  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Creating the last part of it, was really tough for me to type/write. I know I was trying to say, it was either I don't have the right words, because of my LD or I'm getting a minor writers block for that part. But I hope you like it, because things will get interesting. :) 


	3. The Dance

The Dance  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Alexandros, and Jennifer.  
  
**********  
  
On a Friday night, about 7pm, Dinah goes up to the Barry's front door. She began to knock on the door for a few times, waiting someone to open the door. The psychic Metahuman waits for a few minutes. Finally the door opens and it's Liz.  
  
"Hi Liz," said Dinah, cheerfully to her. "Got any plans tonight?"  
  
"Not really, I was going to watch TV with my folks." She turns her head back, looking at the time on top of the television and she turns her head back at Dinah. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, tonight there is a school dance, you should come."  
  
( [i] A school dance huh? [/i] ) "Sounds good, it gives me something to do around here." As she walks out of the house and closes the door. "How long is the dance?"  
  
"From 7:30pm-11pm."  
  
"Cool." ( [i] One problem, I don't know how to dance. Oh well, I should have a good time at the dance, something fun, and it gives me something to do. [/i] )  
  
********  
  
Liz walks into the school with Dinah, and she can hear music being blasted really loud, the music is ranging to any type of music like: pop, rock, alternative rock, dance, and techno. Many students are in little groups with their friends dancing and the boys are in the dark corner in the cafeteria. They are talking or playing hacky sack. The teachers who are the chaperones for the dance, they are patrolling the bathroom, making sure the students, especially the girls are using the bathroom for a hang out or a smoking area. Also there are two teachers guarding the way to the hall ways so no student wanders around the school halls. In the back of the cafeteria, a small table of drinks is chilling and the parents are serving the drinks. They are carefully making sure a student doesn't spike the drinks that would be bad.  
  
Liz notices a group of girls are looking at her, despising her. ( [i] Great...probably one of Jennifer's posse, god I can't stand popular people. [/i] ). She rolls her eyes and she went over to the drink stand and grabs herself a red plastic up containing some Surge. A highly caffeine soda, plenty of sugar. ( [i] Hey this stuff is pretty good. [/i] ). She goes over to the wall, that isn't crowded over there and she leans against it, drinking her soda. She watches the people dancing. ( [i] Dances is another way to embarrasses yourself....[/i] ).  
  
Dinah goes over to Liz, where she is standing. "Hey Liz..." the music is so loud enough, she can't hear herself. She sighs and then takes a deep breath. "HEY LIZ!" Liz looks at her, ( [i] Finally she can hear me...[/i]). "HEY AREN'T YOU GOING TO DANCE, SINCE THIS IS THE PLACE TO DANCE..."  
  
"NAH, I'M GOING TO CHILL AND DRINK MY SURGE." Dinah nods her head and she goes back into the invested crowd of people. While she watches the people dancing to a danceable tune, a slow song comes on. She notices the crowded of people moving away so the couples can dance. She takes another sip of her drink and notices a teenage boy with blonde spiked hair is looking at her. ( [i] .....Why are you looking at me? [/i] ). Not knowing what to do or to think.  
  
He smiles and he goes over to her, "Hey, wanna dance?"  
  
Liz looks around, hoping it was some other chick nearby, but she is the only girl close to this guy. "Ummm, I can't dance..."  
  
"Don't worry." He grabs her cup and places it down on the table, beside her. Then he grabs her left hand and leads her to the dance floor. She doesn't know what to do. She sees Dinah, looking at her, sticking her two thumbs up and winking. ( [i] Kay... [/i] ). She stops walking and he places his hands around her waist. ( [i] Whoa, there buddy... [/i] )  
  
"Just put your hands around my neck or shoulders, and relax."  
  
( [i] Okay.... [/i] ). She puts her hands around his neck and he begins to dance with her. She is so nervous her hands were shaking, especially her legs. She never danced before and she is afraid to step on his foot or screw up. Amazingly she hasn't screwed up and she is dancing pretty well. She and the other couples are dancing to "Close Your Eyes," by Westlife.  
  
At the end of the song, he stops dancing and he looks at something, passed her. She looks at him, like what you are looking at. "I gotta go...." He smiled at her, Liz turns around, watching him go, and leaving the cafeteria. The only thing she can do was to watch.  
  
The song changes to some kind of pop tune, which is Britney Spears, "...Baby One More Time..." Liz gets off the dance floor before it gets crowded again.  
  
Dinah goes over to Liz, "Wow that was great, who was that guy?"  
  
"I don't know, a guy that wanted to dance." ( [i] Why did he had to leave? [/i] ). She sighs. ( [i] Men..... [/i] ). She puts her hands on her forehead and starts to shake her head. She stops doing that and looks at Dinah. "I'm going to bounce, its getting hot in this cafeteria."  
  
"Okay, I will see you on school, on Monday," she waves her hands to her, as bye-bye.  
  
Liz walks away and exits the school, as soon she got out of the school; she felt a nice wind hitting her. This feels soooo good, but now she is cold. "So cold...." She crosses her arms and walks down the street. While walking, she began to think to herself. ( [i] I wonder why he left the dance in a sudden rush. [/i] ).  
  
********** Deep in the under city of Old Gotham, a male figure is sitting on some kind of throne. He is wearing black boots, black & red jumpsuit, its mainly black but with red flames on the side, and he is wearing a black cape that is attached to these metal plates covering his chest, as amour. On his face he is wearing an odd shape mask; slowly the mask is vaporizing from the front part of the mask till the back, till his face is revealed. He opens his eyes and smiles evilly. His purple eye color beams as the moonlight shines down on it. The unknown man slowly gets off his throne and walks towards the door, walking through it, like it was liquid and enters some kind of room. He begin to mumble to himself quietly. "Tick tock...the timer is going to be up." In an evil way.  
  
Jennifer looks at the man in an unusual costume. "Do you need anything Alexandros?"  
  
He turns his head, facing the teenage girl. "Yes, lead me to the Mayor's HQ. Soon, New Gotham will have its newest leader and general." He smiled at her. "You will be my general." He snaps his fingers and Jennifer's clothing changes to something unique and evil. Its black leather boots, silver tight jumpsuit, silver cape, and sliver metal plates covering her body. She looks at her new look and gazes. "Almost forgot..." he snaps his fingers again and she has a silver mask on her head. "We don't want those idiotic fruitcakes to know who we are...till we have everything in command." He smiles evilly at her and then looks up at the window, gazing evilly at the sky..... "Then, no one can stop us now...."  
  
*********** 


	4. A Relationship is Building

A Relationship is Building  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Jennifer and Alexandros.  
  
**********  
  
While walking down the street, the teenage Metahuman looks at the crisp full moon, shining over the beautiful, yet crazy, city of New Gotham. Liz, felt her hair being shifted by the strong winds and she gently fixes her hair and move it out of her face. The moon light lit up her beautiful blue eyes and from an angle, it was glowing. The teenager wasn't paying attention where she is going, because she assumes everyone is out, drinking beer or partying. Beer....that is what she misses the most, because she is in a body of a teenager and it's very illegal to sell beer to teenagers that are under twenty one of age. So she doesn't make the cut, she is only seventeen years old. Oh well. The girl stops walking and lets out a small sigh and continues on walking and not watching where she is going.  
  
"Oaf!" as she bumps into someone. ( [I] I'm an idiot [/I] ). She backs up and takes a look of the person she accidentally bumped into. ( [I] He looks familiar [/I] ) as she gazes him in the eyes. ( [I] How can I forgot where I've seen him before...[/I] )  
  
The blonde hair, green eye teenage boy, that looks to be seventeen years old, takes a good glimpse of the brown haired girl. ( [I] Whoa... [/I] ) As he flinches back and felt kind of stupid, after doing that. ( [I] It's her... [/I] ). "Hi, I'm the boy that you danced with."  
  
Liz eyes widen and nods her head, ( [I] Its....the boy the left in a sudden rush. [/I] ) The Metahuman looks at him. "So," she doesn't know what to say next, so she bit her lip and she looks at the stars in the sky.  
  
He pulls out his right hand out for a handshake. "I'm Jeff Armstrong." The young adult pulls out her right hand and begins to handshake him. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here, my name is Liz." As she smiles at him, after giving a handshake with him. She lets go of his hand and waits for him to say anything else.  
  
"Sorry that I left too early, father was expecting me. I had only forty minutes to attend the school dance. My Dad's secretary picked me, after that dance that we shared."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to say sorry, I totally understand." He smiled at her. "So, do you want to grab something to eat?" She waits for his answer.  
  
"Sure, I like to get to know you a little better." He grins at her. "I'm paying."  
  
*********  
  
At the clock tower, about eleven pm, Dinah walks into the lab area and sees Barbara on the computer and Huntress just came into the headquarter, after doing a daily patrol. Dinah goes over where Barbara was at, "Babs, any new leads about that explosion or whatever?"  
  
"No...." she turns the computer chair around and looks at her. "Huntress did some digging there and found nothing. The only thing was metal particles from the debris of the escape pod. I tried to analyze it, but found nothing."  
  
"One thing weird, that when I touched that escape pod, I was getting a reading."  
  
"A reading?" said Huntress. "You didn't mention that part."  
  
"A reading of what?" said Barbara, looking up at Dinah, waiting for an answer.  
  
"When I touched the surface of the pod. I got something that I never expected. It was New Gotham, dark, gloomy, full of terror and chaos."  
  
"Was it a vision?" said Barbara. "Because since you're a psychic Metahuman, your powers are still developing and this might be your newest power, you maybe receiving."  
  
"I'm not so sure, Barbara, when I saw it, it was New Gotham turned from normal to a city of chaos. Something I haven't dreamt about, it was like seeing the future, but it was..." She hesitates for a few seconds. "It's like the future, but it isn't, it's more like time itself went too fast, like it speed up or something..."  
  
"Whatever it is causing this, we better stop this villain, because I don't want New Gotham, getting nuttier," said Huntress. "What Dinah, just said, I think we should figure out who is behind this or this will get a lot worse."  
  
************  
  
"So...." As Liz is stirring her red straw in her cup of hot coffee, she doesn't know what to talk about. "So tell me about yourself."  
  
He smiled at her and takes a small sip of his coffee, and then he places it down. "Well, I'm the Mayor's son. I'm not into that political crap. I hate politics because they think they have to follow what it's meant to be on Earth and stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah, I hate politics; they think they are Gods or something like that. You know? They think they have to follow the bible of everything, like what should be on Earth and what isn't suppose to be. I hate that."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes things have to change, that is how the world works. My guess the world is improving and these old geezers or those 'old school' people like to live in the past. Sooner or later they need to accept it." He smiles at her. "Besides politics, tell me about yourself."  
  
( [I] .......this will be so easy, but, I hate lying. Then again it's protection to the planet and the species beyond human. [/I] ) She sighs for a few minutes and then she says something. "Well, I'm new to the city, for starters. I'm into music, clothing, and boys of course. Most of all, I love having a good time."  
  
"That's cool, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure." Not knowing what he might say to her.  
  
"I think you're the coolest person I ever met. To tell you the truth, it feels like we are meant for each other. Ya know? Even though we don't know enough information about ourselves, it feels like it is enough. One this werid, its like we are meant to be together, like timing and everything is right."  
  
( [I] Yeah, that is weird... [/I] ) "I totally agree with you...." She stops talking and sees the manager looking at them. "May I help you?" In a polite manner.  
  
"The café is closing."  
  
The two nods their heads at the manager and he walks away. Jeff pulls out his wallet out and takes out ten dollars out and leaves the tip on the table. He puts it away and they left the café.  
  
While walking down the street, Jeff goes besides her. "Isn't this night beautiful?" He looks up at the stars and smiles. "Its soooo priceless." He stops walking and turns to her, "I can see fire in your eyes shimmering..."  
  
( [I] ........crap.......[/I] ) "Thanks...." She tries not to get nervous, when he said that, because she is the flame goddess and it won't be good if he knows about WHAT she really is. She can't risk exposure, media, and the whole world will know about her. That wouldn't be cool. "Hey, is this sweet talk?" As she hope it is sweet talk, he is using.  
  
"Pretty much ya. It shows how much, I'm in love with you." He chuckles a bit silently. "It's kind of funny, that I just met you...." He starts to walk again; also Liz does the same thing as well.  
  
The Metahuman Goddess, while walking, she begins to hear some kind of beeping sound. ( [I] .........? [/I] ) As she doesn't know what the beeping sound really is. She quickly notices that her wristband is appearing on her left wrist. Turning her head up at Jeff, she looks at him, noticing he isn't hearing it, but only she can. ( [I] Mr. Voice dude...not now! [I] ) She ignores the beeping, but it is kind of hard, because its getting louder and louder, and its annoying her. Thankfully enough, her human friend guy can't hear it. Good thing.  
  
He notices something is bothering her. "You okay?" He looks at her. "It appears something is bothering you. Is it me?"  
  
"Not its not you." ( [I] Its....the friggin voice dude...that is bothering me!!!!! [/I] ) She sighs and she places her hands on her head. "I-I...."  
  
"Hey...." He gently moves her hands away from her. "Whatever it is...its okay." He looks her into the eyes and leans over for a kiss, but he hears a ring tone going off. He rolls his eyes. ( [I] Dang it.... [/I] ) "Sorry about that." He pulls his cell phone out and answers it. "Hello?" After he said that, he turns to Liz. "Hey, I have to go home. My father wants me home, like now." He waves good-bye and heads home.  
  
Liz watches him go and she didn't get a kiss. She sighs and she answers the beeping wristwatch type of device. "Yes?" In a bad mood tone of voice.  
  
{ [I] Trouble is here....[/I] }  
  
"....What kind of trouble?"  
  
{ [I] Trouble is going to happen at the Mayor's HQ [/I] }  
  
"Jeff....." She said under her breath and she speaks into the device. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
{ [I] You know the drill....[/I] } The voice fades away.  
  
"..........Not much help there....." she shakes her head. "Time to rock n roll....." she looks around and it was the coast was clear. She quickly presses few buttons and shouted. "DarkKnight unite!" ( [I] That part sounds cheesy...but what the hell. [/I] ). The knight leaps into the air and her body lits up bright pink and her costume and mask appears on her face and she lands onto the ground. She sees something sticking in the ground. A handle. ( [I] Is this part of the gimmick? [/I] ). She grabs the handle and slowly it comes out as blood leaks out of the cement wound and as she fully got it out of the cement ground it was a scary looking sword. ( [I] This totally reminds of the sword in the stone, but I've never read the book. [/I] ).  
  
She holds her sword in the air, making the sharp tip of it is pointing in the sky. The tip of the sword lights up and she notices the street lamps are turning those medieval light posts, but instead of electricity, its actually flames. She quickly places it in her sword holster and she flash- like speed down the street, at an amazing speed a black medieval horse appears underneath her and she roars down the street to the Mayor's HQ.  
  
************  
  
Alexandros looks at Jennifer, as he is sitting in the office of the Mayor's building. The Mayor looks at him and then at the girl. He smiled at the girl. She doesn't smile but gives some kind of an evil glare. He flinches back and he looks at him. "Well, Alexandros, you are giving the city some kind of speech...tonight? Is that a little late for that?"  
  
"No....its something worth it." ( [I] Soon.....this city will be in my command. [/I] ) He grins evilly and looks at him. "Order all civilizans from the city to come down here....its something they can't in fact miss...."  
  
************ 


	5. Alexandros

Alexandros  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Jennifer, and Alexandros.  
  
*********  
  
As DarkKnight reaches the street where the Mayor's building is at, she notices there are a lot of people there. (What the?) She pats her horse on the head and she sees Barbara and the others behind the crowd. She jumps off her horse and lands into the ground. She made her horse fades away and she goes over to them.  
  
Dinah hears this clanking sound coming closer and she turns around and sees the knight. "Its you." Helena and Barbara heard Dinah talking to someone and they both turns around. They both see the knight also.  
  
The knight doesn't say anything and she just sense something, very awful is going to happen. She continues looking up and she is getting this horrible reading. (.......?) She looks down and sees Jeff walking out of the building, back enterance. (He's alright). She lets out a relief out and she goes over to him. The Birds watched her go, like what is that all about.  
  
Jeff looks at the sky, (I wish, my father's clients doesn't come so late...) He stops thinking to himself and sees this knight coming towards him. He notices the knight has this feminine figure to it. (...?) "Can I help you?"  
  
(....Let's hope that he doesn't recognizes my voice....) "...There is something going to happen inside of the building. You need to get out of here as soon as possible." She hopes he understands her and she also hopes he doesn't know it's really her behind this superhero costume.  
  
"What about my father!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I will get him out. I just want you to be safe."  
  
"No! I don't need your help!" He went towards the door and she grabs him by the arm. "Let go of me! He's the only family that I have!" She releases him and watches him, reentering the building.  
  
(Crap!) She watches him go and she hears footsteps behind her. (....?) She turns around and the Birds look at her.  
  
"What happened?" said Dinah.  
  
".........." She sighs for a few seconds and replies. "Something bad is going to happen. I tried to warn him, he didn't buy it." She looks up the building and stares at it. (I hope he is alright).  
  
**********  
  
Jeff sees his father going up the stairs, "Dad!" He cried out to him. He notices his father isn't hearing him. (.....Father?) "Dad!" He called out again and watches his father heading to the rooftop to let out some kind of announcement. (What is wrong with you?) He stops thinking to himself and hears this man's voice, chanting something and to him it sounds very suspicious. He walks over to his father's study and opens the door...  
  
The teenager notices an older male that looks like he is in his early thirties. The mysterious male is looking at the books, resting on the endless shelves. He lets out a grin out, while Jeff is slowly walking behind him.  
  
"....What's going on?" Alexandros didn't answer. "Answer me!! My father doesn't do late night announcement!" He pauses suddenly and notices something strong and evil enters his body. "What is happening to me!?" He cried helplessly  
  
(.....You're my puppet....) Alexandros thought to himself. What he meant by that, is that he has Jeff under his control. He turns around and looks at Jeff. "Come..." He walks past him and exits the room. Jeff follows.  
  
********** DarkKnight and The Birds go back onto the street and watch the Mayor announcing his biggest news. The heroes' notices his announcement is odd. The city didn't receive any notification.  
  
The Mayor is ranting about the new leader. He stops talking and sees Alexandros and his son getting closer to the stand. Jeff looks lifeless looking down at the innocent people, just staring at them.  
  
(Jeff!!!) DarkKnight's, heart begin to race like crazy. Dinah turns her head and notices the knight is moving in a panic. She turns her head up and looks what the knight is looking at and sees the boy.  
  
(Jeff? Whoa, he is getting popular with the ladies.) Little does she know. She doesn't know that Liz and DarkKnight is the same person.  
  
Up above, the Mayor finishes his speech and he drops his head wearly, like he was in a trance. He turns down at the people. (How did I get up here?) He turns his head at his son. (Jeff?) "Jeff!" He can't hear him. (.....Alexandros.....) He looks at the man. "You!! Guards!" He shouted.  
  
"....I wouldn't do that if I were you...." He snapped at the Mayor. He raises his hands in the air and telekinse on him and then snapped his next. He throws the body in the air and it exploded as fireworks. (Now the city is under my control....) He notices the police officers and many law enforment people are rushing to the building, they start to fire bullets. (......Hehehe) He waves his hands and lets out a semi-sonic shockwave and turned them. To be HIS men. He looks at the civilizans and does that same thing.  
  
DarkKnight can see tiny particles going into people's bodies and she creates a special kind of aura to cover her and The Birds like the antidote to prevent from being controlled by him.  
  
Alexandros doesn't know that everyone is on his side. He smiles evilly and he turns to the two officers looking in front of him. "Kill the boy...." The two officers turned to Jeff and they pull out their weapons out and aimed at the teenager. Alexandros walks away and entered the building.  
  
DarkKnight has to rescue him. She went to go at it and Huntress hauls her back. (Helena!) She turns her head to her. "He is going to get killed!"  
  
"We don't want you to get killed. Trust us...miss mysterious knight and shiny amour." Huntress looks at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
(No!). She didn't mean to think like that, but they are wasting time, she doesn't want her new love interest to have a bullet in his head. She pushes past them and she leaps into the air and lands onto the roof. She flash-like speed over the officers, knocking the guns out of their hands and knocks them unconscious. She gently went over to Jeff, he is still under mind control. (........).  
  
She stops what she is doing and hears thumps nearby. The heroine lifts her head up and looks at the direction, where the alley way should be at and she sees Huntress leaping in the air and onto the roof.  
  
"......Is he okay?" She looks at the unconscious officers. (Whoa, I guess she didn't need my help after all.) The crime fighter Metahuman goes over to DarkKnight's side. "What are we going to do?"  
  
DarkKnight closes her eyes and she opens it. (I know what to do...) She places her hands on his forehead and a bright light goes into him and sucking the mind control out of his system.  
  
He blinks his eyes and looks at DarkKnight. "I should of listen to you." He smiled at her. "Thank you...." He immediately stops talking and hears some kind of music going on. (What the?). He turns to the direction of the people and watches beautiful fireworks going into the air.  
  
"They're celebrating," said Huntress.  
  
"For a new evil dictator," said DarkKnight. "The nightmare has just begun."  
  
********** 


	6. Alexandros II

Alexandros part II  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I do own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Jennifer, and Alexandros.  
  
*********  
  
DarkKnight looks at the float, circling around the large crowd in the dark city of New Gotham. She clutches her hands as she sees Jennifer on the float. (Why she join him?) She doesn't like the popular girl, because she thinks, she is a bag of potato chips; well she isn't, in her book!  
  
Huntress goes over to the knight's side and looks at her, then at the float. "What now?" She waits for the warrior to reply to her.  
  
DarkKnight turns to Huntress, "Stopping her and Alexandros." She said coldly and she backs up away from the edge and she runs towards the edge of the building and she leaps off of it and she is freefalling from the building. While falling, the dark scary looking horse jumps out of the front of the building like liquid and then it goes beneath her. She and the horse lands onto the ground.  
  
Police cruisers and cops are speeding around and aiming their guns at her. Jennifer or Alexandros somehow knew she is the one who is going to stop them. They can't stand a chance between the knights.  
  
Behind the metal mask, Liz squints her eyes and she made a grin on her face.  
  
The horse leaps on its two hooves and neigh fiercely. A dark pink aura covers the two bodies and the horse lands back onto the ground, making a small shockwave. The knight puts her left hand in mid air and pulls out the sword out of thin air and she flashed at them. The horse charges at them and the officers bolted out of the way and they begin to start firing at them. The police cruisers were also chasing them.  
  
Down below in the ground, Dinah watches as the cruisers were chasing them. Secretly she begins to use her mind to stop the cars. Barbara looks at her and then at the other civilizans making sure they don't know that Dinah is a Metahuman. Finally the cars stops and DarkKnight is on her way to the float. The psychic Metahuman turns her head, facing towards the float and she uses her mind to make the float to a sudden halt.  
  
(What the?) Alexandros looks around and doesn't see the convict. He looks and sees a horse charging at him with a female knight on top of it. (This will be interesting). He lets out and evil grin out.  
  
The knight charges to the float out and she stalls the horse, she leaps off the horse. She makes a giant shield, making sure no cops or enemies interfere what she has to do. The knight climbs onto the float and she came across...Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer looks at her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She pulls out her dark red sword out. "Looks like we are going to duel and best part you are going to lose."  
  
(Ya right, I always win, human scum!) She draws out her sword out and flashes at her. "Show me what you got!"  
  
Jennifer grins evilly and she places her hands on the side of her head and a dark flow of evil dispense out of her hands and into her head. From head to two, her body is shrouded by her costume suit. She lifts her head up and behind the mask she grins evilly. She holds her sword tightly and she charges at her.  
  
DarkKnight dodges out of the way and does a sideward kick at her. Jennifer turns around sharply and she starts to slash at her. The knight blocks the incoming slashes and she then slashed at her. The heroine is trying to avoid any bloodshed, because Jennifer is human and she wants to know what's in for her.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Jennifer roared at her and she leaps into the air and she pummels DarkKnight with lots of slashes and she tries to block it, but the general is going too fast for her. The slashes were going crazy at her and she blocks an attack, except for one. The dark sword slit her wrist and blood splats onto the ground.  
  
(....!!!!!!....) DarkKnight shakes her head and she does a spiral and horizontal slashes, she will strike her eventually, like the right timing. Finally she slit her arm. Jennifer stops and looks at the wound. (She is so dumb to be evil) The knight leaps into the air and she spiral kick her in the gut. Jennifer drops to the ground and looks up at the heroine lands safety onto the ground.  
  
"You will pay!" She turns her head at Alexandros and he nods her head. (Now you're in for a real match." Jennifer moves out of the way and Alexandros gets off his throne and walks towards the superhero.  
  
DarkKnight breathes heavily while looking at the real enemy. (...........) She glares at him.  
  
Alexandros smiled at her, "Hello. I'm Alexandros and you must be the heroine to stop me." He looks from her from head to toe. (....That suit and that strong power energy coming off from her are strong and it sounds very familiar.)  
  
She looks at him, "Well, Alexandros, you are here to meet your end. Whatever you are planning to do won't happen."  
  
"But it already has...." He immediately stops talking and he sees two other people getting onto the float. They are Jeff and Huntress. "Ah, you brought friends."  
  
(Jeff! What are you doing?) She turns to Jeff. "Your going to get yourself killed!"  
  
"I know the risk, but he murdered my father!" (I'm not doing this for revenge or justice. It's my instinct and a message from whoever telling me I must help.)  
  
Alexandros looks at them, "Sorry about your father." He bursts into laughter.  
  
DarkKnight with fueled anger shoots fire out of her body, hitting him. He stops laughing. "Don't you dare to laugh at HIM?!" She charges at him and she went for a slash.  
  
He blocks the attack and he tries to use mind control, but it failed. Instead he uses her Teleknisis and threw her onto the ground. "You can't win!" (...That female knight has this familiar presence.) He puts his fingers on his lip and then moves it away.  
  
Huntress looks down at the knight and then up at him. Her eyes changes to cat-like eyes and she flash-like speed over to him and she uppercuts him in the jaw. He bounces back, nearly falling onto the ground. She turns to the knight, "You okay?"  
  
The knight gets off the ground and nods. "Yeah" (....That Alexandros and his power seems awfully familiar.) She goes over to her former cousin side. "Let's teach this fella a lesson." They both nod and charged at him. Huntress leaps in the air and kicks him in the jaw and the knight punches him in the gut with fist covered with flames.  
  
Alexandros lets out a gust of wind, pulling the two away from him. "Is that the best you got?" He raises his right hand and twirls his fingers around and a wooden spikey spear appears. He grins evilly. Jeff stared in shock and what he might do. He commands the spear to aim at the knight and he unleashes it. The spear at a fast speed hits her in the chest. (He...he.....he)  
  
The knight looks down below and she looks at the others. She rolls her eyes and falls off the float. Jeff goes over to her and cries out to her. Huntress runs over to wear the knight is at.  
  
Alexandros grins evilly and sees two other people racing towards the knight. "Ah, a bunch of crew."  
  
Barbara and Dinah kneels down beside the knight's side. Huntress gets off the float and helps the knight. Jeff goes over to them and could only to do is to watch.  
  
He waves his hands and made them teleport out of the city and into the woods in the middle of nowhere. "Finally no more distractions." (....I though HE told me that warrior that she isn't coming back on Earth.)  
  
********  
  
(A/N: I don't know when I will post the next chapter.) 


	7. Uh Oh

Uh-Oh  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Jennifer, and Alexandros.  
  
A/N: The theme or the idea is very similar to the video game...Final Fantasy VIII. I forgot to mention about that part beforehand. But I'm keeping it different.  
  
********  
  
While the badly wounded knight lies on the ground unconscious, she is dreaming of something dark and scary. Liz finds herself in New Gotham and notices something wrong is with the city. Could it be Alexandros doing something in the future? She walks down the street and she can hear cries and screams of innocent people. A teenage boy runs into Liz, but goes completely through, because this is a dream, but a very vivid dream. She turns around and she gets a sharp flash, an image of a face. It wasn't clear, it was blurry.  
  
"Uh!" as she shot up, gasping for air, Barbara places her hands on her, to calm her down. She looks up at her and notices she isn't in the city. "Where are we?"  
  
"The woods..." said Barbara, gently getting the spear out of her. "This may hurt." She slowly pulls it out and she can't tell what expression she is making, but she notices she moves a bit. "Finally..." she threw the spear onto the ground. She looks at the wound. "..Wait a minute, you just had a wound, and it can't heal fast."  
  
(Uh....) "I'm a very healing Metahuman." (I hope she buys it). The reason why she hopes Barbara buys it; because she can't mention that she is a secondary goddess and definitely can't die, meaning she is an Immortal.  
  
Jeff looks at DarkKnight, "Healing Metahuman huh? Cool." He goes over to her. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright, I guess. Man that hurts." She gets off the ground and looks around. "So, Alexandros did this...kinda a first for a villain."  
  
"You fought other villains?" said Huntress. "What kind? Like Joker, 2Face, Riddler, Poison Ivy and so on?"  
  
(I fought Joker, but I can't say that. Because he locked away for good, for now) "I fought villains where I was from."  
  
Jeff turns to Huntress, "How do you know those villains are you a superhero?"  
  
Huntress turns to Jeff, "You can say that." (I wish we can get rid of the kid, so no exposure is like evolved.)  
  
DarkKnight looks at the full moon in the night sky and she gets a quick image of her dream. She sees the full moon, very crisped and bright, and a wolf howling. Quickly the image ends and she turns around back at the others. "We need to go back to the city and fight Alexandros before the world gets messed up."  
  
"How? Were like lost," said Jeff. He stops talking and notices the suit is shimmering. (!?!) The teenager boy goes over to the group of girls and watched in shock, as DarkKnight identity is revealed, in front of them. As the transformation is complete, his mouth, including the Bird's mouth drops. "LIZ?!"  
  
Liz looks at them and notices why they are looking at her and how could Jeff knew it was her. She looks at her hands and notices no suit. (Crap.) She sighs. "Now you know who I am...." (Mr. Voice why you did this to me?!)  
  
{It had to be done}  
  
She lets out another sigh out and she looks from Jeff to the trio. "Looks like I have explaining to do." (The Birds don't care...they are heroes as well. But, Jeff...) She moans quietly that the dude with the voice had bad timing, but there have to be some kind of reason. Maybe he will understand.  
  
Jeff looks at her; he turns his head away for a moment. Liz slowly goes over to him. He turns his head back and looks at the girl he met. "So, your actually a superhero." He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah." (Good he understands).  
  
The Birds only can do is to watch. They don't want to get into it.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me? Is it because of exposure or you didn't want me to get in the crossfire?"  
  
"It's both of those things. That's what all superheroes and crime fighters have to go through. Its part of the job and people who doesn't know about what you're doing, they always jump into conclusion and that's the part we hate. They turn away or don't want to speak to us for a while." She stops talking and she looks around.  
  
"Well, I'm happy that you're a superhero or whatever. At least you were doing your job." He smiles at her. "So um---" He immediately stops talking and everybody shot their heads in the sky, because of a natural reaction, which is a loud boom, like something is exploding.  
  
"New Gotham is in trouble!" said Huntress.  
  
********  
  
Back at the city, Alexandros the newest villain for the metropolis is standing on top of the balcony and he is drinking a goblet of wine. While drinking the alcohol beverage, he watches as the human race throws stones, bricks, and rocks at the Metahumans and also lots of them are beating them up, badly.  
  
"This is perfect, soon, no creatures like these hybrid scum's' won't walk on the planet again, nor won't they protect the mindless humans against me, as I will corrupt time and them as well." He said to himself.  
  
He takes a sip of his wine and then he grins evilly, watching his plan working, perfectly, with no interruptions. But he is unaware that the others are coming back and they will stop the two sides from a major blood bath or there won't be anyone left alive in the city.  
  
********* 


	8. Calming the City

Calming the City  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. Final Fantasy X-2 of "1000 Words" and the idea of the backround/objects turning into a giant IMAX theatre belong to Square Enix. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Jennifer, and Alexandros.  
  
Liz summons the dark medieval horse and gets on it quickly. Automatically her clothing changes back into the knight outfit. It must be some sort of automatic shift. The heroine from the future and yet past looks at the others. "We must go back to the city and stop whatever madness what he has caused!" She shouted out to them and the horse neighs, along with her.  
  
"Good plan," said Barbara. "We should go back to the clock tower and gear up." Barbara walks past Dinah, and the young teen Metahuman looks at the former Batgirl.  
  
"Bad idea," said Dinah. "We don't have too much time..."  
  
"So what is our plan?" replied Huntress. "Go to city and stop whatever is causing terror in the city?"  
  
DarkKnight felt a strong emotion entering her and she closes her eyes. She flashes back to different time periods and while that is happening a song appears in her flash-backs. She slowly opens her eyes and she looks at everyone. She knows what to do, but what does music and past & future flash-backs have to do what is going on with the city?  
  
"Hey does anyone have a plan?" said Huntress. The daughter of Catwoman looks at the knight and notice she haven't said a word. "Hey do you have a plan?"  
  
"I think so." (Yeah, singing...but what is the point of doing that?)  
  
{Go to the city and figure that out on your own}  
  
(I hope your right.) DarkKnight looks at the others. "I have a plan; I can't tell you what it is, till we reach the city." Everyone looks at her and nods their heads in agreement.  
  
Alexandros walks back into his chambers and he looks at Jennifer looking at him. "The city is in peril, my plan is working perfectly, all I need to do is....." (Is to alternative time...) He grins evilly and he walks over to her. "Then soon we shall rule the planet, my beautiful..." (Yet weakling) "Warrior..."  
  
Jennifer grins at him. "Thank you my Lord."  
  
"Just call me Alexandrosix, not Lord, that name is already taken..."  
  
As the others raced back into the city, the all notices that everything is in a disaster! The Birds and Jeff faces drops as they notices the fire is burning all over the place and dying people and Metahumans drops dead to the ground. What has he done!?  
  
The group looks up and hears cries from both sides. They all knew what this meant. Attack both species...humans and Metahumans, but why? It has to do that the other race has special abilities and can be a threat to Alexandros.  
  
The knight gets off her horse and as that happened; she changes back to her everyday outfit. Liz looks at everything and this isn't what she saw in her dream. It's similar but it's not the dream she had, or it can be the future. The Metahuman teen walks past her friends and she notices lots of people are running around in flames and dropping to the ground.  
  
(Alexandros you will pay!) She felt anger in her and she bit her lip. The heroine kneels down onto the ground and she places her palms onto the hard concrete street and part of the road is smothered with debris. The goddess, gently make her hands glow and she quickly begin to absorb any fire around. She doesn't want this city in chaos, this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Dinah and the others watched as the fire begin to lower and realize that Liz is sucking up the fire. They watch what she is doing and then they lift their heads up and notices a group of people includes Metahumans as well are coming closer to them.  
  
"Liz," said Jeff, in a nervous tone.  
  
Liz lifts her head and looks at them. (Mr. Voice I hope you know what you are doing.) She goes back onto her feet and she backs up. She closes her eyes and she leaps into the air and bright light shoots out of her, then she lands on top of a truck.  
  
The Birds and Jeff gets onto the truck as well. They don't wanna be clobbered by tons of people that they don't want them to get hurt, because they are under his spell.  
  
Liz looks at the sky and then at everyone else. She gently waves her hands and she shields herself and her friends. Also she made some kind of barrier so they can't go any further. The warrior looks down and she sees a microphone lying on top of the surface of the truck, she bends down and she picks it up. (.......) She fully stands up and she looks at the crowd of people.  
  
"Believe with me, even we are torn apart, our feelings will reunite with us. That is what the song is about." She begins to hum to herself and the atmosphere around her and everyone else begin to have a musical sound in the backround. She looks at the people and she began to sing. "I know that your hiding things using gentle words to shelter me, your words are like a dream, a dreams that could never fool me, not that easily. I acted so distant that didn't say good-bye before you left, but I was listening, you fight the battles far from me, for to easily."  
  
Suddenly a bright light engulfs around her and everything else and it became her past when she was twelve years old. It was showing what she was doing at that time. Fire is everywhere and people dying. Then it showed the younger version of her, shrouded in a pink aura destroying the town and the people. Then at the end, it shows that she breaks out of the evil trance and realizes what she has done.  
  
"Saves your tears 'cause I will come back, I can hear your whispered as you walk through that door, but still I saw to hide the pain when I turn back the pages...." She continues on singing and a bright image shoots out of her and made a different scene... "I beg you not to depart, but now I'm not afraid to say what is in my heart...." A bright glow also shoots out of her and its someone else singing, its a young teenage girl with short blonde hair and a tight leather outfit. "Because of 1000 words to call out the angels, because they will fly to you and know I can see, I know their reaching you, suspended on silver wings."  
  
During the IMAX theatre, a group of men in a black and red armor is charging at the girl and the young man. The two ran towards to each other and they are standing in front of a portal. "Oh 1000 words, a thousand embraces..." A group of men stops walking and a dark figure creates a fireball in its hand and aims the fireball at the two. "They will hold you forever!" The two couple looks at each other and looks not scared, but sad at the same time. A tear rolls down the young girl's eyes. The figure throws a fireball at the two and they are on fire, then they dropped to the ground, dead. Different screens begin to shift, it shows Liz's face, The Bird's face, the clock tower, or anything that is related to this giant size IMAX theatre.  
  
"Oh a 1000 words..." the young girl appears, as well as Liz, also begin to sing with her. After the two were singing a major part together they both said, "They will hold you forever!" The teenage blonde girl combines into Liz and white light shoots out of her, causing the IMAX screen across the globe to enter her. The light dimmed down and tears rolls down Liz's eyes.  
  
Liz collapses to the ground and Huntress went over to aide her. Huntress lifts her head up and sees the two races that were fighting, were all looking around and dropping their weapons. The song worked! She looks at Dinah's friend and wonders why she is like upset and she also wonders why that whole song and her were magickal.  
  
(Lena...Helios...) The goddess thought to herself, she wonders why that scene happen. She doesn't know if that was the real deal or a spell to help the city not to be in chaos. (...That was my dream. A dream about Lena & Helios...in the future...) she lifts her head up and notices people are heading back to their homes, what was left of it. Liz gets back onto her feet and she looks at the others. First she hesitates and then she said something. "Now we have to figure out how Alexandros came here and what he wants with the city."  
  
Everyone nods their heads in agreement.  
  
Huntress looks at her. "I have questions! What was the scene about? What is with that glowing light? And why it was sooo magickal?"  
  
"That can wait, we have more important stuff to take care of." Huntress is quiet now. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Dinah, "Should we go to the library to locate Alexandros. I know that is a dumb question, but they gotta have answers. He is definitely not Meta or Metahuman."  
  
"Excellent, let's head to the library and locate information about him."  
  
Alexandros looked at the window and he begins to break his metal goblet, by his fury of anger. He frowns deeply and he throws the goblet through the glass window. Jennifer stands behind him but he doesn't say a thing. "What the heck was that!?" He looks at his general and she shrugs. (God, your no use...) "I wonder who that girl was and what she is! She could corrupt my plans!"  
  
"Who?" said Jennifer. She walks over to the window and looks out, she easily recognizes her. "That's Liz Barry...if you're wondering."  
  
"Liz...that name seems familiar..."  
  
Jennifer perks up a bit. "You know her?"  
  
"I heard about her...a lot about her." (Now I'm tick off!) His face turns bright red and then his face cools down. "Let's work on my plan...the best plan of all." He makes an evil grin....  
  
A/N: I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter. What you read about the scene between Helios & Lena is going to be another Predator fic, as soon I'm done with this one. 


	9. Seeking for Answers

Seeking for Answers  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong, Jennifer, and Alexandros.  
  
Liz and the others walk into the empty library. It is very quiet and dark, that is because no one is here. Also the tables, chairs, computers, and book shelves are dusty. Due to being hypnotize by Alexandros, down at the Mayor's central.  
  
Dinah looks around for the light, but she doesn't see a light switch. She goes over to a switch, but she needs a key. "Great, how can we read? When we have no key?" She looks at Huntress and the others. "What now?"  
  
(I have a plan.) Liz walks over to the light switch and she looks at Dinah, her Metahuman friend. "Can you scoot over?"  
  
"Uh yeah," she walks away from Liz and she watches what she is going to do. "How are you going to turn on the lights?"  
  
(Requesting a power) She closes her eyes and she puts her finger tips through the key hole. (Drake...can you hear me? I need the power of electricity. It's for a great purpose.) Out of nowhere wind blows around her and sparks of electricity shoots out of her finger tips, even though she is weak against that element, but now she is immune to all elements. (Thank you) She reopens her eyes and the light comes on automatically.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" said Huntress. "How many powers do you have? I'm losing count here!" Huntress stops talking, she forgot what she was going to say. She sighs for a few seconds and now she knows what she needs to say. "I'm getting the funny feeling that you're not Metahuman."  
  
"Or Meta," Barbara adds it in.  
  
(Great, I'm going to blow everything if I told them what I am.) She stares at everyone, but doesn't say anything. She is sooo scared, that it's been many ages that she was a goddess in the planet. To estimate how long she was in the planet from saving the world from Kane then return to her home, it's about a thousand of years. Time really flies by when she was in that world.  
  
{Tell them, your superiors understands. They are also figuring about Alexandros and this is a good time to tell your former family.}  
  
(Are you connected with the Gods?)  
  
{I'm just a friend...go on, time is wasting by every second.)  
  
She nods her head and she looks at her friends again. "You guys need to know something about myself. "I'm a secondary goddess, the elemental goddess of fire and light." Everybody jaw drops as she completed her sentence. Liz sighs. "I'm an Immortal and disguised as a Metahuman. I fight these kinds of mythickal forms for a long time."  
  
"How are we expecting to believe that?" said Huntress.  
  
"It's the only explanation and it's the truth," she said it very emotionally and it sounds very acceptable to them.  
  
Huntress and the others looked at each other for a few seconds. The looked at this 'Goddess chick,' but they said nothing. They are in the feeling if they want to believe her or not. Also this is the ONLY explanation that she isn't a Meta or Metahuman.  
  
Dinah looks at Liz, "We believe in you. At first we didn't know what to think, we all thought those were myths and made-up stuff that ancient Greeks made up." Liz looks at Huntress and Barbara; they are nodding their heads agreeing what the young Metahuman just said. "But in the way you put it, sounds believable and strong at the same time."  
  
(All Gods and Goddess, words are strong) Liz looks at them and then at Jeff. "Hey, do you think you can handle this?" She walks over to him. He looks at her, deep in the eyes and he nods.  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome that you're a goddess, but why you didn't mention it earlier? Was it for protection of your people and your secret identity? That same goes with superheroes."  
  
"It was both of those things." She looks at the Birds and then at him. (I can't tell them anymore. We gotta go back to work.) "Let's talk about this later, because we have Alexandros to handle."  
  
Everyone nods in agreement and they went to different directions to the shelves. They are all start looking about Alexandros.  
  
Dinah goes over to a dark shelf and she saw something glowing. On the side it said 'Mythickal'. (....Books doesn't glow...) She picks up the book and she flips through the pages. She saw something interesting, but couldn't read it, because the pages are moving on their own. Finally it lands on the Alexandros page. "Hey guys, I found something!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and they went over to the table. Dinah brings the book to the table and she places her down. The Birds and Jeff looks at the book and they all cocked their head. The pages is written in an ancient language.  
  
"Very gibberishy," said Huntress.  
  
Liz drags the book to her and she recognizes the language. It's not Al Bhed; it's the lost language from the early Egyptians times. Around in the B.C area, that is when she and the elementals were orbs. They spoke that language, telepathy to the other elementals or the monks, who were protecting them, way before that raid.  
  
"What does that say?" said Jeff. He looks at the book and its in lots of symbols, but it isn't the Egyptians symbols for words. "It's definitely not Egyptian language."  
  
"Then what is it?" replied Barbara.  
  
"The 'Lost Language,'" Liz continues to read the page, after she was done reading, she pushes the book away from her. The others look at her, waiting for a reply. "Alexandros wasn't meant to be here."  
  
"What!?" said everyone in a unison.  
  
"He was never to be here. The Gods in the heaven and in the planet put him in a time deminsion prison. He is a Timekal being, so his job is to corrupt time and not to literally destroy it."  
  
"Since you're a Goddess, how come you never know about this?" said Dinah.  
  
"That wasn't my job. The elementals jobs were to keep the planet alive since we are the creators. My main concern is who let him out."  
  
"Can it be the God who was watching him, decide to let him out?" said Barbara.  
  
"No, it's strictly impossible. The God is made out of pure good. That God was to make sure no evil beings shall walk on the Earth." (But they didn't do it to Kane, odd.)  
  
"Then how he got here?" said Jeff, "It's the only explanation to everything."  
  
{Liz...tell them...} That voice wasn't the Mr. Voice dude. It was the main God in the heavens and 'In the Planet'. {It's the only way to discover about everything...}  
  
Liz nods her head and she looks at everyone. "He must have got into the time, like sneaking in."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time warp!? This is getting out of hand!" exclaimed Huntress. "We believe you and all, but it's too out of our league." She looks around and then at her. "Why did you have to go into a time warp?"  
  
"I-I'm from the future. The Gods send me here to restore New Gotham, after it was crumble, when I (And you guys) were fighting the forces of evil, before the world goes kabloom. I thought that after the world was saved that this city will rebuilt themselves again and start over, but it didn't."  
  
"What stopped itself from being rebuilt?" said Jeff. "Was it too much damage that they can't handle the pressure?"  
  
"What I know is, unknown to my knowledge." Liz flashes into her dream sequence and she finds herself back in the future about 2032. Then it quickly ends. "Something evil was stirring in the city in the future, it was almost a nightmare." She shakes it off, "Let's focus back what I was originally saying."  
  
"Okay, let's keep the questions aside," said Dinah.  
  
"Well I came here in a new body as a teenager and I was trying to have a normal happy life (that I never had). When I saw the city it was all restored, I was happy, but after he appeared it changed and look at it now." She was going to say something next, but was interrupted by the main God, Zeus.  
  
{We learn that Alexandros didn't sneak into the time warp, someone SENT him in the time warp.}  
  
(Basically doing the mastermind's work? Only to screw with time and then finish him off.)  
  
{Correctly, now you have to fight him. We don't want the mastermind to win.}  
  
"What is it?" said Dinah.  
  
"We need to fight him now...or it will get ugly."  
  
"He-he-he..." said Alexandros, he is some kind of a control station. He looks at Jennifer, "Soon my plan will work and nobody can stop me."  
  
Jennifer turns her head, while she was sitting in some sort of a cockpit. "Yeah!" She turns her back to the view and she looks at the city, they are faraway from the city, but they are getting closer to the city, driving a large rectangle object to the city, known as Pandorax.  
  



	10. Time Flies When Your Having Fun

Time Flies When Your Having Fun  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff, Jennifer, and Alexandros.  
  
A/N: This will be the final chapter of this fanfic, because of I'm having a major writers block on this fanfic only.  
  
Suddenly the ground in the library began to shake, like there is an earthquake happening. The lights were dangling from side to side, books are falling of the shelves one by one and the computers are exploding. Something very powerful is happening.  
  
Huntress and the others look around the place and then they realize something bad is happening. It's Alexandros, but what is making everything so rumbling? They raced out of the library and they look up and saw something huge. It's some kind of a giant size floating building or whatever it is. From where everyone is standing, it looks like New Gotham has no sky!  
  
Liz covers her mouth and she sees ancient words written on the side. "Guys....we need to act fast."  
  
"Why?" said Dinah, she looks at her.  
  
"He is going to corrupt time...within twenty-four hours."  
  
Jeff and the Birds look at her and they don't like the sound of this.  
  
An older man runs out of a building, screaming like crazy. He has his hands on his head and runs around the street. He begins to age dramatically till he is old. He stops screaming and he drops dead to the ground.  
  
"Oh god...we gotta do something! Before everyone gets to that old age and die!" exclaimed Huntress. "Liz what is your plan!"  
  
"We need to get inside!" Liz yelled at her friends. "We desperately need to act fast and stop Alexandros." Everyone nods in agreement. The Goddess leaps into the air and she twirls around quickly, bright light shoots out of her and covers her body. The light gradually dim and she slowly lands back onto the ground, dressed her Goddess form.  
  
The fire Goddess looks around and she closes her eyes, she is summoning the other Gods and Goddess, but they are not solid, but they are transparent, yet they can see them. Each of the Gods throws each of their powers onto the shield, it is hitting it hard.  
  
Huntress and the others are amazed what is happening. What they were doing, is simply beautiful. They watched as the shield of the building is beginning to weaken and within seconds it melts away.  
  
The fire Goddess changes back to her Metahuman form and the remaining Gods fade away back to the heavens and to the planet.  
  
Liz looks at the others and she uses her telekinesis on herself and the others to get inside of the liar. All of them float over to the place. As they entered the liar the way they get in, fixed it, so they can't escape. He is expecting them.  
  
"Liz, I have a question, why was everything happening so fast?" said Barbara.  
  
"That's because, Alexandros was speeding up time, when he was doing that, and we all thought time was being time, but it wasn't." She said it very simple to them. "We can't talk all day; we gotta defeat him and save time."  
  
Barbara and the others agree.  
  
Liz and the others are walking down the endless halls and staircase for an hour. They need to speed up quickly. As they begin to climb the final staircase, music is being played. They are getting closer. Huntress and the others looked at each other and they begin to race up the stairs and they kicked down the door down and they see Alexandros and Jennifer.  
  
First, knock out Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer looks at everyone. "Well, well, well, well, look what we have here."  
  
Liz and Dinah looked at each other and then at the mean girl. They grinned and the two combined their telekinesis together and it throws Jennifer to the wall, knocking her out cold, she will be alright, but when she wakes up she is going to have a major headache.  
  
"Alexandros!" yelled Liz.  
  
"Ah Liz, do you mind if I call you Lifightre or Predator?" He glances at The Birds. "Do you know 'who' Liz is?"  
  
"Let's see she is our friend and a hero to all what is happening. Why are you asking a stupid question?" said Huntress.  
  
".....One thing she is hiding from the rest of you....is that she is your cousin, Huntress. You may not believe me, but it's true, the gods made sure that when she was sent back to here...they want her and you guys clean...."  
  
"Cousin!? said Barbara.  
  
"Is this true?" said Dinah, she looks at Liz, waiting for an answer.  
  
(I can always lie, but...) "Its true...but I and the Gods were keeping you guys safe. Since you are connected to me." She looks up at him. "Alexandros, why bringing this up? Since they are family to me either way." She shakes her head. "Screw that...we have to deal with you first!"  
  
"Ah very well!" He waves his hands and he begins to suck energy out of him, which is making him stronger.  
  
"Liz!" cried Jeff.  
  
Liz drops to the ground weaken and Jeff goes over to her to help her.  
  
"You'll pay!" exclaimed Huntress. She changes her eyes to feline eyes and she charges at him and kicks him hard to the ground. He quickly gets back onto his feet and trips her.  
  
Dinah begin to use her TK against him, by throwing objects, but it failed. It backfires, hitting her and she crashes to the ground.  
  
Barbara begins to help the two. She looks up at him, she and the others doesn't know what to do next.  
  
Jeff glares at the Timecial being and he gets onto his feet. Jeff closes his eyes and shoots energy beams out of his body; he is somehow returning the energy back to her. Alexandros watched in silence.  
  
"It cannot be..."  
  
"MidnightFlare, power up!" He shouted loudly. He leaps into the air and he changes quickly to an amour outfit. He lands onto the ground. He helps Liz to get off the ground and she changes into DarkKnight.  
  
She looks up at him; maybe that is why he isn't like the other guys. He is a guy that quickly accepts everything. (Let's roll!)  
  
{You two know what to do...combine your powers as one}  
  
"Giga beam...energy strike!" They yelled together and they picked up their swords and giant energy beams shoots out of their swords, hitting Alexandros hard. Alexandros glows up brightly and watches at the others. He drops dead onto the ground hard.  
  
Time stop being fast and it's now acting normal. DarkKnight and MidnightFlare changes back to themselves and they notice everything is changing, which is good. They all close their eyes as they are being teleported out of the place and then after they escaped from the place, it disappears from the face of the planet.  
  
Everything goes back to normal.....except for one thing. The Birds aren't in their time period, they are in the year 2031.  
  
"Hehehe...my plan is working accordingly..." said the unknown figure, standing in the shadows, well hidden in the futuristic world of New Gotham.  
  
A/N: Sorry if everything was in a rush, I was having a major writer's block from writing this fanfic. The next fic called The Predator: The Final Cut (The Nightmare Begins) will be the last one. 


End file.
